Die neue Pilotin
by Misato-Katsuragi1
Summary: Martina langeweilt sich im Unterricht zu Tode, als es plötzlich von Misato und zwei Typen gestört wird. Soll sie jetzt die erste schweizerische Pilotin werden? - Erzählt aus ihrer Sicht.
1. Wie alles begann

Wie alles begann  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Wie alles begann  
  
(meine Bemerkung) *Denken * " Sprechen "  
  
Ich ging wie an jedem Wochentag zur Schule. Dieser sollte allerdings ganz anders werden. Er sollte über mein Leben entscheiden.Ich sass im Unterricht und mein Lehrer plapperte uns die Ohren voll über so ein Scheiss, dass sowieso keinem interessierte. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Klopfen. Mein Lehrer ging zu der Tür und machte sie auf. Draußen standen zwei Männer mit Anzügen. Mein Lehrer sagte: "Komm 'mal schnell her, Martina." Ich hatte gerade mit meiner Klassenkameradin Diana über etwas Wichtiges gesprochen, also war ich nicht gerade erfreut.  
  
Widerwillig antwortete ich: "Ja, gut", und ging zu meinem Lehrer (ich mag ihn nicht so besonders).  
  
Als ich draussen vor der Tür war flehten mich die Männer in Anzug an. "Bitte komm mit, wir brauchen dich unbedingt". "Was soll das alles?" fragte ich fassungslos."Warte mal, Ihr kommt mir doch bekannt vor." Nach kurzer Denkpause viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Richtig! Ihr seit doch aus der Serie Neon Genesis Evangelion", sagte ich triumphierend. Alle drei schauten mich verblüfft an. "Äh.", fing ich an. "Du schaust zuviel Anime, oder wie das auch immer heisst", machte sich mein Lehrer bemerkbar. "Und sie machen zu schnell ein Vorurteil" schnauzte ich. Da kam Misato Kisaragi angerannt. "Was soll das? Kommandant Ikari ist schon ungeduldig!" Rief sie den zwei Männer zu. Mehr als "Haihai!" kam ihnen nicht über die Lippen. "Ah, Sie müssen der Lehrer von Martina Tschirky sein, ich möchte sie bitten uns Marina zu überlassen." Bat Misato ihn. "Hallo ich bin auch noch da!" Doch sie hörten mich nicht. "Major Kisaragi, Martina sagte das sie uns kennt," sagte einer der Männer. "Ach, kann sein. Wir haben ein Manga gemacht. Und." Ich unterbrach Misato "Sehen sie, Herr Lehrer, ich hatte recht." "Geh wieder in die Klasse zurück!" Befahl mein Lehrer. Widerwillig ging ich wieder rein. " Warte mal bitte!" Ich drehte mich um, ich wollte ja gerne, aber als ich das Gesicht meines Lehrers sah. Er hat eine verärgerte Miene auf, denn er hat wohl geglaubt, dass ich nichts zustande bringen könnte. Da hatte er sich getäuscht. Man kann alles schaffen, man muss nur daran glauben. "Du bist die Pilotin des vierten Evangelions." Sagte Misato. "Ich? Ja aber. ich bin doch nicht 14 Jahre alt," erklärte ich Misato. "Du musst auch nicht alles glauben was im Manga und im Anime gezeigt wird. Was ist?" * (Körperhaltung Misatos) Ich war einfach so überrumpelt worden. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. *Einerseits wäre ich froh endlich weg von meiner Klasse zu kommen, andererseits, was soll mit meiner Katze Snoopy werden, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Auch wollte ich immer schon mal nach Japan.* (Ich habe eine Katze, die so heisst und ein Zwergkaninchen, dass Kiiro heisst) Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich machen sollte, als würde ich zwischen zwei Stühlen sitzen. (Sprichwort) "Leider darf ich nicht alles erzählen. Aber ich bin sicher, dir würde es gefallen. Wir kennen alle Einzelheiten über dich." "Und woher, Misato?" "Major Kasuragi, bitte! Wir haben deine Daten im [Megi] gefunden," erklärte sie mir. "Ist das euer Computer? Der die Daten von den Eng." Ich konnte nicht mehr weiterreden, weil Misato mich anschrie. "Sei ruhig! Ich habe doch vorhin gesagt das nicht alle alles wissen müssen." Da kam Shinji und sagte: "Mein Vater wird langsam wütend! Ach und Misato," "Ja. au weia." "Das kannst du laut sagen. Kaji ist wütend das du einfach ohne ihn in die Schweiz geflogen bist. Du weißt ja, wie sehr er dieses Land mag." "Hai hei" winkte sie ab. "Was, er mag die Schweiz? Stimmt es das Asuka Kaji liebt?" Fragte ich unsicher. "Nun sie ist . ah. ja. Ich habe oft Zoff wegen dem." Ich lachte und sagte: "Typisch Asuka, nicht?" "Ja stimmt" sagte Shinji lachend. "Hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen?" Fragte Misato ungeduldig. "Ja",  
  
antwortete ich unsicher. Alle angestarrt mich an.  
  
"Ich komme . . mit." *Zum Glück. *, dachte Misato. *Wer weiss was der Kommandant sonst mit mir angestellt hätte* (Sie hat gerade eine schreckliche Vorstellung^^). "Hier hast du deine Bücher und ein Laptop." "Was, und alles für mich?" Fragte ich überfreudig. *Endlich habe ich ein Laptop . einen Laptop! Das muss ein Traum sein.* "Ja, es scheint, als ob du dich freust?" "Ja, Major Kisaragi" bestätigte ich ihr. "Nenn mich Misato." Bat Misato. "Hai" erwiderte ich, und sie lächelte mich an (halt ihr Lächeln).  
  
"Mein Vater, Misato." Machte sich Shinji bemerkbar.  
  
"Ja, also, ich werde dann 'mal dem Kommandant Bericht erstatten." Und mit diesen Worten ging Misato aus der Schule, gefolgt von Shinji und den beiden Männern. "Und wir gehen in die Klasse zurück", sagte mein Lehrer wütend. Als ich 'reinkam sahen mich die anderen verblüfft an, aber keiner sagte 'was. Erst als ich mich wieder hinsass, fragte ich Diana: "Was hast du denn draussen so lange gemacht?" Ich zögerte noch einen Moment lang.  
  
"Nun. ich darf nichts sagen. jetzt noch nicht" erklärte ich ihr. Mir fielen die Bücher aus der Hand auf den Tisch. Diana schaute sie kurz an. "Was ist das? Ist das Japanisch?" Wunderte sie sich. "Ja. Ich gehe mit Sicherheit nach Japan." "Waaaas!" Schrie sie, und alle schauten in unsere Richtung. "Ruhe!" Schrie mein Lehrer uns an. "Sie wird nach Japan gehen. Sie wird dort eine eigenartige Ausbildung machen. Mehr darf ich nicht sagen," erklärte er. Der Rest der Stunde verlief wie immer (Arithmetik). Ich wartete ungeduldig auf das Schulläuten. Als ich endlich das klingeln der Glocke vernommen habe, stürmte ich aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ich vergass, mich bei meinem Lehrer zu verabschieden. Mir war es egal, schliesslich würde ich ihn so gut wie nie wieder sehen. "Hey, warte mal!" Rief Maya zu mir. "Ich wollte mit dir ein DVD von Monty Python schauen." (das ist so ein shit) "Oh. Ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss mach Hause", sagte ich ungeduldig. "Ja aber." fing sie an. "Es tut mir leid. Aber ich habe wirklich keine Zeit mehr", sagte ich genervt. Als wir draussen waren stand Shinji vor der Tür. *Ubs. Das ist nicht gut* "Hallo. gehen wir? Misato ist schon bei euch", sagte er mit einem lächeln.  
  
"Ja" gab ich ihm zur Antwort. Wehrendessen schaute Maya uns bekloppt an. "Was wird das?" fragte sie fassungslos. "Ach. das. nun. ä. los gehen wir Shinji!" befahl ich ihn. Und in Sekunden schnelle waren Shinji und ich aus dem Schulareal. Ich rief ihr dennoch hinterher: "Ich komme ich einem halben Jahr wieder! Dann Sage ich dir alles was du wissen willst." Schrie ich zurück. "Na toll! Schreib mir jedenfalls eine E-Mail!" gab Maya als Kommentar. Zu Hause angekommen hörte ich wie meine Mutter mit Misato geredet hatten. "Ich währe ihnen sehr verbunden wenn sie uns Martina überlassen. Es geht auch um ihre Sicherheit." erklärte Misato. "Martina bist du da?" fragte meine Mutter. "Ja, was haltest du davon?" Ich antwortete meiner Mutter: "Ich würde sehr gerne gehen. Ich hab dann ein leichtes Spiel an Animes/Mangas heran zu kommen."  
  
"Na gut, aber du wirst erst hier eine Ausbildung machen." "Aber Mutter, ich muss, wenn ich gehe, dann schon Morgen", erklärte ich meiner Mutter. Sie überlegte eine weile. "Also gut. Ich möchte dir nicht im Weg stehen. Du hast schliesslich einiges vor. Da will ich nicht aufhalten und deine Wünsche und Hoffnungen zunichte machen." "Danke Mutter, wenn ich eines Tages wieder komme, wirst du stolz auf mich sein. Was ich dann alles gemacht habe. Ich werde es meinem Lehrer schon zeigen, dass auch ich Talent habe. Und das ich es schaffe. Mir ist es egal was er sagt. Ich werde es schaffen. Dann komme ich wieder und werde ihm sagen was ich alles kann." Und alle schauten mich an. "Ahh.", konnten sie nur sagen. "Das ist nur meine Meinung", erklärte ich ihnen. "Das kenne ich bei dir gar nicht", murmelte meine Mutter. "Ich möchte ihnen was geben", sagte Misato. Sie nahm ein Laptop raus und legte es auf den Tisch. "Das werden sie brauchen. Es ist ganz einfach.", erklärte Misato. Ich hörte nicht mehr hin. Ich hatte ja auch eins. "Komm ich werde dir mein ehemaliges Zimmer zeigen", sagte ich Shinji. "Wow. so viele Sachen", rief Shinji. "Ja. Aber sie machen mich nicht glücklich", erzählte ich ihm. "Ich weiss was du meinst. Ich glaubte auch das mir Eva steuern nicht glücklich macht." "Warum?", fragte ich ihm. Doch er gab mir keine Antwort. "An was denkst du gerade?", fragte mich Shinji.  
  
Ich schaute ihn fragend an. Ich wusste nicht das es auch so was sagen kann. "Nun. ich möchte gerne wissen warum du Eva steuerst? Siecher hast du einen Grund. Ich möchte Eva steuern um den anderen mein können zu demonstrieren. Ich denke das es bei dir nicht viel anders ist", gab ich ihn zur Antwort. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Aber ich glaube das ist es nicht alleine." Traurig schaute er zum Boden. "HEY. lass dich nicht so gehen. Ich helfe dir bei deinen Fragen, wir werden sie gemeinsam beantworten." Ich legte meinen Arm um seine Schulter. Nichts anderes zu erwarten stürmte Misato in mein Zimmer. "Oh. Entschuldigung ich wollte euch nicht in eurer Zweisamkeit stören. Aber wir müssen langsam gehen. Shinji. komm wir gehen", befahl Misato mit einer leisen und weichen Stimme. "Ja, bis Morgen, Martina." "Ja bis Morgen Shinji." Sie verschwanden langsam aus der Wohnung. Meine Mutter hat sich wieder an den Computer geklammert und ich hab' begonnen zu packen. Mitten in der Nacht hat mich ein leises Geräusch geweckt. Am Anfang hab' ich gedacht es sei Snoopy. Doch schnell musste ich feststellen das es meine Mutter ist. Sie weint sich gerade die Augen aus ihrem Leib. "Mutter. du musst nicht weinen, ich komme ja wieder in ein halbes Jahr", versuchte ich meine Mutter zu trösten. "Ja, aber du gehst dann bald wieder", sagte meine Mutter weinend. Ich konnte nicht mehr lange wach bleiben, also ging ich wieder ins Bett. Morgen früh hat es schon geläutet. Als ich versuchte mich aufzuraffen um zur Tür zu gehen, platzte Shinji in die Wohnung und schrie mich an. Ich konnte mich gleich noch fassen bevor ich umfiel.  
  
Erschreckt bekam ich nur ein schwaches "Hallo!" über die Lippen. "Ist das alles? Kriege ich den keinen Kuss?", scherzte Shinji herum. "Nein, Ich hätte fast ein Herzinfarkt bekommen!", schrie ich ihn an. Ohne zu reagieren nahm mich Shinji in seine Armen und sagte: "Verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich halt. Es kam einfach über mich", scherzte er weiter. ergeblich versuchte ich mich von seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Als er mich lange ansah küsse er mich. Aber nach kurzer Zeit erwiderte ich es. "Komm, sonst kriegt Misato wieder ihre Wutanfälle!", warnte mich Shinji. "Keine angst. Misato ist eine die sich schnell wieder beruhigt", beruhigte ich Shinji. Traurig blickte ich in die Wohnung zurück. "Ich möchte noch gerne wohin", bat ich ihm. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Und sagte: "Na gut." Glücklich rief ich meiner Mutter: "Komm wir gehen noch zum Dragan!" Meine Mutter erwidert: "Ja." Als wir beim Dragan angekommen waren, warteten alle schon. "Was.", sagte ich fassungslos. "Auch wenn du nicht gefragt hättest wären wir hierher gekommen", sagte meine Mutter.  
  
Alle begrüssten mich. Ich hab' erzählt, dass ich ja nach Japan gehe und sonst noch so Sachen. Als sie mir die Geschenke überreichten sagte ich so: "Arigato mina-san." Alle schauten mich fragend an. Ich sagte nur dazu: "In ein halbes Jahr möchte ich, dass Ihr mir sagt was es heisst!" "Martina, wir sollten gehen!" murmelte Misato. Ich schaute mich noch mal um und sagte: "Sayonara!" Natürlich weinten alle um mich herum, aber ich liess mich nicht anstecken und ging nach draussen. Shinji sah mich an und sagte: "Wenn du willst, kannst du dich an meiner Schulter ausheulen."  
  
Ich gab ihm keine Antwort und quetsche mich in das kleine Auto hinein. Ich habe bis zum Flughafen Galgenen SZ nichts mehr gesagt. Als ich mich aus dem Auto befreit hatte, ging ich so schnell wie möglich zum Flugzeug. "Shinji, beeil dich ein bisschen!" rief Misato aus. "Wenn du wüstest wie schwer die Sachen sind würdest du mich nicht anschreien!" meckerte Shinji rum, doch Misato spricht schon mit dem Piloten. "Nie hört sie mir zu", jammerte Shinji. "Ach, nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen. Sie macht sich nur Gedanken über eine Ausrede für Kaji", sagte ich ihm. Misato sagte: "Na kommt schon!"  
  
Und alle stiegen in das Flugzeug. "Was wird mich erwarten...." dachte ich.  
  
So das war mal ein Teil meiner Fanfictions. Ich hoffe ihr lest sie auch weiter. 


	2. Die Reise

Die Reise  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Die Reise  
  
Als das Flugzeug in den Himmel flog, sah ich wie die Häuser immer kleiner wurden. "Was willst du tun wenn wir in Japan sind?" Fragte mich Misato. "Also das ist ganz klar!" Fing ich an. Alle warteten gespannt. " ............. nun........... ich ...*kraz-am-kopf*..... weiss es nicht." Erwiderte ich ihr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich lachte leise. "Wie soll ich es sagen, du hast auch eine andere Aufgabe. Das mit dem Eva steuern stimmt schon, aber das ist nicht das Einzige, dass du machen musst. Der Eva ist ein bisschen 'eigensinnig'", versuchte Misato mir zu sagen. "Wie meinst du eigensinnig?" fragte ich sie. "Nun... ich weiss... nicht so recht, ob ich es dir sagen soll." Stotterte Misato.  
  
"Sag es ihr. Schließlich sitzt SIE drin." Forderte Shinji Misato auf. "Du hast ja Recht. Dieser Eva ist nicht wie alle anderen. Er kann, wenn er es will, sogar sprechen. Er hat jede, die in diesem Eva drin war, im Entry- Plug zerrissen." "Was.... (ganz entsetzt) Und du verlangst von mir, dass ich in dieses Monster rein gehe!!!!!!!! Bist du WAHNSINNIG!!!!!!!!!" schrie ich Misato an. "Ich möchte sofort zurück!!!! Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" Fügte ich hinzu. "Schau dir bitte die Einleitung 'NERV' an. Dort steht auch etwas über den Evangelion-05", sagte Misato mit einer ruhigen Stimme zu mir. Ich lese einen Artikel darüber vor: "Wie bedauerlich, es sind ihm jetzt schon 5 Leute zum Opfer gefallen. Aber zum Staunen aller Nerv-Mitglieder kann es sprechen. Selbst der Kommandant Ikari Gendo kann es sich nicht erklären. Es hat zu uns gesagt, dass er nur eine akzeptieren wird, und dass sie in der Schweiz lebt. Sie soll im Lachen SZ wohnen. Wir haben es ihm nicht geglaubt und haben junge Mädchen in den Tod geschickt...Das ist ja....." "Na was sagst du jetzt?" fragte Misato. "Wenn du nicht möchtest, ich kann es verstehen. Als ich das erste Mal einstieg hatte ich riesige Angst. Aber als ich weiter gemacht habe, wurde mir klar, dass es in einer gewissen Weise eigentlich Spass macht. Natürlich ist man der Gefahr ausgesetzt dass man stirbt, aber wenn man den Engel besiegt hat ist es ein schönes Gefühl." Sagte Shinji mit einem Lächeln zu mir. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, und versuche eine Entscheidung zu fällen, allerdings war das nicht leicht unter diesen Bedingungen.  
  
"Misato..." Fing ich an "Ja?" Fragte sie. "Du hast doch mal gesagt, dass ich eh nicht so viel drin sein werde. Du sagtest auch etwas von einer anderen Arbeit..." "Nun... du kannst dich eigentlich entscheiden was du  
  
werden willst", fing Misato an. "Komm auf den Punkt" meckerte ich. "Ist ja gut. Also, du kannst wie Maya Operatormädchen werden oder wie ich Strategieplanerin (weiss nicht was sonst schreiben)", sagte Misato du mir. "Also, mal überlegen... vielleicht...nein oder...ach nicht...zwar..." Ich überlegte und überlegte. Misato wurde es in dieser Zeit ziemlich ungemütlich, so dass sie es kaum aushalten konnte.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht", grinste ich Misato und Shinji an.  
  
" Na ja, ich werde dir wenn wir erst einmal angekommen sind alles erklären", sagte Misato zu mir.  
  
"Und ich werde dir die Stadt zeigen", rief Shinji.  
  
"Jaaaaaaaa!" Bestätigte ich. Als ich zum Piloten gehen wollte klingelte mein Handy. "Gewundert schaute ich auf das Display, und las es. "Maya" "Sie will sicher wissen was das für eine Aktion vorhin inder Schule war", sagte Shinji. "Was für eine Aktion..." Shinji schaute mit geärgert an. Da begriff ich was er meinte "Ach diese Aktion. Aber was soll ich nur sagen." "Martina, dein Handy ist aus", grinste Misato "Oh nein, ich hab vergessen aufzuladen", jammerte ich. "Und wo ist dein Dingsbums?", fragte mich Misato "Man nennt das Dingsbums übrigens Akku", schämte sich Shinji.  
  
"Der ist aber nicht leicht rauszuholen", antwortete ich ihnen. "Hier kannst meines haben", bot mir Shinji an, schaute aber aus dem Fenster. "Danke", sagte ich und gab die Nummer ein. "Ha...", ich musste das Handy gleich wieder weghalten. Der Schrei von ihr konnte sogar der Pilot hören. "Waaaaaaaaaaas sollte das gestern!" *ich wusste es* "Ich darf dir nichts sagen", versuchte ich ihr vergeblich zu erklären. "Was meinst du mit ,in einem halben Jahr sehen wir uns wieder'?" Fragte sie mich. "Ich muss Schluss machen, sorry." Sagte ich. "Aber du ka.." wollte sie mir sagen, doch ich drückte schon die Auflegetaste. *Sorry Maya, aber ich hab keine andere Wahl* "Und wie ist es gelaufen?" Fragte mich Misato. "Wie man's nimmt", erklärte ich ihr.  
  
Shinji schaute noch immer aus dem Fenster, als sei nichts geschehen. "Hier dein Handy... Shinji?... Hey, ich rede mit dir!" Schrie ich. "Hast du was gesagt?" Fragte mich Shinji. "Was ist los? Du bist ja voll weggetreten." Sagte ich. "Es ist nichts", versicherte mir Shinji. Doch ich wusste das da was nicht stimmte. "Wir landen gleich" sagte der Pilot. "Wir landen? Das ging ja schnell", wunderte ich mich. "Das liegt daran, weil das Militär die schnellsten Flugzeuge hat." "Ach, deswegen", sagte ich ihnen, aber es erschien mir trotzdem als ziemlich seltsam. *Das kann gar nicht sein. Eine so lange Strecke locker in 1 Stunde zu schaffen... Das ist nicht möglich.* "Komm wir gehen!" Rief Misato. "Ich komme^^!" Rief ich. Als ich raus ging sah ich einen Schatten, den ich aber nicht so beachtete. "Willkommen in Neo- Tokio 3" die ganze Bande war da. "Danke, ich bin Zuhause", sagte ich und schaute Shinj an. Dieser schaute aber weg. 


	3. Das Missvertäntnis

(alle Charas ausser mir gehören nicht mir) Das Missverständnis  
  
Im Hauptquartier sah ich Asuka schon von weitem laut schreien. "Misato, was sollte das! Kaji ist soooo niedergeschlagen!" Doch Misato hört nicht hin. Als ich mich so umsah und es kaum glauben kann. Ich hab noch nie so grosse in denn Himmelragende Gebäude gesehen. (Na ja das Blue Win Gebäude ist ja auch nicht ohne)Besonders die Technologie ist viel fortgeschrittener als ich gedacht hab *sich-neugierig-wunder-schau*. "Hey!" schrie mich Asuka an. "was ist? Ich möchte mich doch nur umschauen", erklärte ich ihr. "Waaaaas!" Schaute sie mich geärgert an. "Du bist neu hier, es gehört sich nicht bei anderen herum zu schauen." "Machst du das nicht auch?" erwiderte ich ihre Ansage mit einer ruhigen stimme. "Was" sagte sie entsetzt. "lass sie in ruhe!" mischte sich shinji ein. "Aber ich wollte doch nur..." sagte Asuka und nahm die Flucht. "Na ja sie ist halt so, aber vor ihr musst du keine angst haben", sagte Shinji mit einem lächeln zu mir. "Ich brauche niemanden der mich beschützt, klar?" rief ich aus und nahm ebenfalls die Flucht. Ohne zu überlegen wohin ich eigentlich renne. *was sollte das den eben sein?* Nach einer weile ist mir die Puste ausgegangen und merkte das ich vor der Tür bin wo der Adam gefangen gehalten wird. "oh nein... ich... ich bin... hinter mir..." sagte ich stotternd und ängstlich. "Ja, hier ist Lilith. Willst du ein?" Fragte Shinji mich. "Ich weiss nicht." Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor dem was mich erwahrten wird. Angst vor dem das noch kommt. "Was ist? Ich bin ja auch noch da" grinste Shinji. "Las das, ich brauche dich nicht", sagte ich verärgert. Ohne zu überlegen machte ich die Tür auf. "Hey, warte mal." Befiehl Shinji mir. Ich schaute nur noch wütender zurück. "Das hier brauchst du." Er gab mir eine Waffe. "Aber... ich hab noch nie damit geübt", sagte ich ihm. "Dann lernst du es jetzt." *was wird mich wohl erwarten?* Doch kaum bin ich im Raum da kam im Dunkeln Asuka hervor. "So ich werde jetzt Rache nehmen!" schrie sie im Hollen Raum. "Wieso Rache? Was soll ich dir getan haben?" Schaute ich Asuka mit einem fragenden Blick. Doch das hat sie zu rasend gemacht. "Tu nicht so" schrei sie mich noch wütender an. Aber das hab ich nicht so mitbekommen. "Ich will keinen ärger mit dir haben. "Schiess!" schrie Shinji mich an. "Das kannst su nicht von mir verlanden. Ich kann nicht einfach auf sie schiessen", begann ich ängstlich zu sagen. "Dann schiesse ich halt!" sagte Shinji zu mir und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Aber... ich..." brachte ich nur raus. "Keine angst ich weiss wie man damit umgeht ohne jemanden zu töten. Aber wenn ich von ihr getroffen werde musst du die Nummer 15464 eingeben und Misato verlangen" erklärt mir Shinji. Er drückte mir sein Handy das er von Misato bekommen hatte. "Aber ich weiss nicht... ob ich..." ich konnte nicht weiter sagen. Er schien es zu merken und hat mich versucht zu beruhigen. "Keine angst ich bin aus Stahl" grinste er mich an und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wangen. *Was sollte das denn? Was soll ich jetzt nur machen. Wenn ich das doch nur wüsste.* Ich ging unauffällig aus dem Raum. "Asuka was sollte das werden? Musst du immer im Mittelpunkt stehen?" fragte Shinji Asuka, doch diese griff Shinji an. "Las das, es nützt eh nichts mehr. Mein Leben ist ein reinstes Chaos. Ich habe keine Existenz mehr." Ich versteckte mich hinter der Tür. Doch es hat mir nichts gebracht, Asuka schoss um sich herum und traf durch die Wand hindurch mich. Die Kugel hat mich im Rechten Bein getroffen. Ich lies einen lauten Schrei raus. "Nein bitte nicht!" schrie Shinji. "Ha ha ha ha," lachte Asuka " Na wie gefällt dir das?" und schoss einen zweite Kugel. Wieder traf es mich, aber dieses mal in den Linken Arm. Ich viel zu Boden und Shinji wollte zu mir kommen doch Asuka sagte was das er nicht mehr zu mir konnte"Ich werde in dieser Welt nicht mehr gebraucht. Ich kann er EVA und auch die Menschheit nicht mehr steuern und retten." "Nein das stimmt nicht. Du hast noch jemanden." Versuchte Shinji Asuka zu beruhigen. "Ruhe!!!! Ich brauch kein Mitleid", schrie sie um sich und hielt ihren Kopf fest. "Asuka... Ich kann dich ja verstehen" mir kam eine üblelkeit. "Asuka hatte ich nicht schon genug gelitten?" sagte er aus Verzweiflung. "Wer war immer 2 Rangig das war ich wohl. Du wurdest von allen gelobt aber mir... mir wurde nur immer gesagt das ich gut war das ist alles. Ich gab mir die grösste Mühe!" sagte sie und rannte aus dem Raum. Und Shinji rannte zu mir. "Was ist?" Fragte Shinji mich. "Mir geht es eigentlich gut, sie hat, ich nur am Arm und am Bein erwischt", lächelte ich Shinji an. "Wir müssen mit dir zum Arzt" sagte Shinji zu mir. "ja das sollten wir wirklich. Die Blutung will auch nicht Stoppen" sagte ich ihm. "Komm ich hilf dir hoch," doch ich erwiderte: "Ich kann auch alleine aufstehen." Doch ich spürte wie das Blut durch die Kleider rinnt. "komm, ich kann nicht einfach zusehen wie du da wie eine Oma rum läufst." Und trag mich auf seine Armen. "lass mich runter!!!!!!!" schrie ich und versuchte mich von ihm zu befreien. Doch es gelang mir nicht. "Wieso machst du das?" "Er schaute mich verduzt aber nicht überrascht an "Nun... ich kann ja wohl nicht ein verletztes Mädchen einfach da liegen lassen^^." "ich schaute verlegen zu Boden. Es war eine weile still, bis plötzlich eine Stimme von weitem uns erreichte. "Was ist Misato. MISATO!!!!!!!!!" schrie ich. "Oh da seit ihr ja. Was habt ihr den gemacht?" fragte sie ums mit Mühe Luft zu schnappen. Mittlerweile ist mein ganzes Kleid voll von meinem Blut. "oh mein Gott, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Misato mich. Doch ich schaute Shinji an, er wusste was ich von ihm verlangte. "das ist nur L.C.L" versuchte Shinji es Misato zu sagen, doch sie ist nicht auf die Nase gefallen und sagte: "Ach ne, UND WIESO RIECHT ES DANN NACH BLUT?!" sagte Misato mit einem ernsten leicht wütender Blick. "äh..." Shinji wusste nicht weiter. "erzähl es mir später, zuerst müssen wir sie ins Krankenhaussektor bringen. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin sass Shinji vor meinem Bett und Asuka neben ihm. "Was ist?" fragte ich sie. Shinji gab Asuka einen Stoss und Asuka beganng zu sprechen. "Also... ich..." und ich sah wie sie es aus ihr heraus zwingen musste und es eigentlich nicht so meint. "Ist schon gut, bin nicht aus Glas. Ich möchte gerne alleine sein",bat ich ihnen. Doch Shinji blieb einfach sitzen. "Ich meinte auch dich damit" ich schaute ihn aber nicht an. "Es ist meine Schuld das es soweit gekommen ist." "wieso?" fragte ich ihn, er wurde daraufhin rot. Ich musste lachen und sagte: "Du bist echt niedlich wenn du rot wirst." *ich glaub du weißt es schon* dachte sich Shinji. "Ich gehe mich mal umsehen. Gibt es überhaupt was zu sehen?" fragte ich ihn, doch er schaute mich nur an. "Ja... dich" sagte er schüchtern und der Kopf wird so rot wie eine Tomate. "Du musst dich nicht so verhalten. Geh jetzt bitte", bat ich ihn. Er schaute mich wieder an und kam mir näher. "Was... ich... lass das" sagte ich, doch er ignorierte es. Er kam mir immer und immer näher er strich seine Hände über mein Gesicht und bis fast unsre Lippen sich treffen. Dann sagte er: "Ich liebe dich", und küsste mich.  
  
Ich wollte mich wehren doch ich war wie gelähmt. Ich hatte das Gefühl er ging eine Ewigkeit. "er begann mit seinen Händen meinen Körper zu berühren. Doch mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen und er merkte es erst als die Träne unsre Lippen berührten. Er schaute mich an und entfernte seine von meinem und sagte: "Was ist? Findest du mich den nicht attraktiv?" fragte Shinji mich. "ich schaute ihn an und sagte: "Nein das ist es nicht. Du würdest es nicht verstehen." "Was würde ich nicht verstehen?" fragte mich Shinji mit einer unruhigen Stimme. "Lass mich einfach in ruhe für eine weile, bitte", bat ich Shinji. "Na gut ich werde gehen." "Danke" sagte ich während er aus der Tür geht. 


End file.
